herofandomcom-20200223-history
Julie James
Julie Nicole James is a central character in both I Know What You Did Last Summer ''and its sequel, ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, portrayed by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Movie She was the only one who disagreed with dumping Ben's body and felt the guiltiest about the accident. She is Ben Willis' main target, whom he stalked, and sent the first letter that started the events. She survives the events of the first film. In the second film, Ben had set up her, Karla and Tyrell, with the help of his son, Will. She again survives Ben's attack and kills him by shooting him many times. She and Ray got married a year after the Bahamas attack. In the end of the second film, she is hooked by Ben Willis (who is under the bed) and dragged under the bed. It's revealed in the next film that Willis came back from the grave as an undead being, and that is how he is able to come back for Julie after being shot. It is unknown if she was killed or survived. In the film I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer, there is an article stating that four teens were murdered at the Bahamas, possibly referring to Julie, Ray, Ty, and Karla. Book In the novel, Julie was a fun-loving cheerleader prior to the accident. Of all the teens involved, she feels the guiltiest, and has always regretted not going back to help the victim of their hit-and-run, a child named Daniel Gregg, as opposed to the fisherman in the film. After the accident, she breaks up with Ray, quits cheerleading and devotes herself to studying hard, in the hopes of both forgetting the horror of the accident, and being accepted to an out of state university to escape the tragedy. In the first chapter of the novel, she receives correspondence that she has been accepted to Smith University. She lives with her widowed mother and dates a man named Bud Wilson, later revealed to be the elder half-brother of Daniel Gregg. After Bud reveals his identity, he tries to strangle her. Julie survives after Ray knocks Bud out. Videos File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (5 10) Movie CLIP - What Are You Waiting For? (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (9 10) Movie CLIP - Make Sure He's Really Dead (1997) HD File:I Know What You Did Last Summer (10 10) Movie CLIP - I Still Know (1997) HD File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - The Horror of Karaoke Scene (2 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Tanning Bed Terror Scene (5 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Psycho Killer Scene (6 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - It's Not My Blood Scene (8 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - Just Die Scene (9 10) Movieclips File:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) - He Always Comes Back Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Martyr Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Saved Soul Category:Mature Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain